List of puzzle video games
This is a partial list of notable puzzle video games, sorted by general category. Tile matching Tile-matching video games are a type of puzzle video game where the player manipulates tiles in order to make them disappear according to a matching criterion. There are a great number of variations on this theme. Falling block puzzles Puzzle pieces advance into the play area from one or more edges, typically falling into the play area from above. Player must match or arrange individual pieces to achieve the particular objectives defined by each game. *''Alien Hive'' *''Baku Baku Animal'' *''Blueprint 3D'' *''Clockwiser'' *''Columns'' *''Dialhex'' *''Dr. Mario'' *''Drop Mania'' *''Faces'' *''Klax'' *''Lumines'' *''Magic Jewelry'' (Columns-clone for NES) *''Meteos'' *''Navigator'' *''Pnickies *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Quadrapop'' *''Rampage Puzzle Attack'' *''Super Swap'' *''Tactic'' *''Tetris'' *''Trioncube'' *''Tube-It'' *''Uncle Henry's Nuclear Waste Dump'' (1986) *''Uo Poko'' *''Wario's Woods'' *''Welltris'' *''Wordtris'' *''Yoshi'' *''Diminution'' Advancing blocks puzzles Block-shaped puzzle pieces advance onto the board from one or more edges (i.e. top, bottom, or sides). The player tries to prevent the blocks from reaching the opposite edge of the playing area. *''Ball Fighter'' *''Collapse'' *''Constricting Cubes'' *''Critter Crunch'' *''Frozen Bubble'' *''Luxor'' *''Luxor 2'' *''Luxor 3'' *''Magical Drop'' *''Magnetica'' (a.k.a. PuzzLoop) *''Money Puzzle Exchanger'' (a.k.a. Money Idol Exchanger) *''Panel de Pon, ''Tetris Attack, Pokémon Puzzle League, and Planet Puzzle League *''Poker Smash; technically a ''rising block game in which the blocks are rising to the top, with a poker theme *''Puzzle Bobble'' (a.k.a. Bust-a-Move) *''Puzzle Link'' *''Puzzle Link 2'' *''Quarth'' *''Snood'' *''Starsweep'' *''TiQal, also a ''rising block game *''Zuma'' *''Gunpey'' Other matching puzzles *''2048'' *''Alchemy'' *''Bejeweled'' *''Devet'' *''GNUbik'' *''Godzilla: Smash3'' *''Gunpey'' *''Gyromancer'' *''Hexic'' *''Loopz'' *''Lumines'' *''Lumines II'' *''MNUM2'' *''Perception'' *''Plotting'' *''Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords'' *''Puzzle Quest: Galactrix'' *''Puzzle Quest 2'' *''Puzznic'' *''Rainbow Web'' *''SameGame'' *''Sega Swirl'' *''Swing'' *''Wind and Water: Puzzle Battles'' *''Yoshi's Cookie'' *''Yosumin DS'' *''Zoop'' *''Zoo Keeper'' Logic puzzles *''Atsumari'' *''Colour Cross'' *''Libra'' *''Mario's Picross'' * Matches Puzzle Games, Example of Matchstick puzzle Android game *''Professor Layton'' *Puzzle Agent 1 & 2 *''Sudoku Gridmaster'' *''POP4'' *''World of IQ'' Hidden object *''Drawn The Painted Tower'' *''Black Box'' *''Criminal Case'' *''Mystery Case Files Return to Ravenheart'' *''Minesweeper'' *''MineSweeper3D'' Obstacle course navigation *''Archer Maclean's Mercury'' *''Atomix'' *''Ballance'' *''Bomberman'' *''Castlequest'' *''ChuChu Rocket!'' *''Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum'' *''Enigma'' *''Flamin' Finger'' *''Kumoon'' *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' *''Kururin Paradise'' *''Kye'' *''Lasertank'' *''Marble Drop'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Navigator'' *''Oxyd'' *''Polarium'' * Pretentious Game *''Puzzle Dimension'' *''Rush Hour'' *''Sokoban'' *''SokoSolve'' *''Switchball'' *''Theseus and the Minotaur'' *''XOR'' Single character control *''Adventures of Lolo'' and the Eggerland series *''Antichamber'' *''Banana'' *''Bobby Carrot'' *''BoxBoy!'' series *''Boxxle'' *''Braid'' *''Bombuzal'' *''Boulderdash'' *''Buster Bros.'' series *''Closure'' *''Deadly Rooms of Death'' *''Eets'' *''Enigma Prison'' *''Incredipede'' *''Intelligent Qube'' *''Interphase'' *''Kickle Cubicle'' *''Krusty's Fun House'' *''Kula World'' *''Kwirk'' *''Limbo'' *''Lode Runner'' *''Magical Puzzle Popils'' *''Mind: Path to Thalamus'' *''Mole Mania'' *''Myst'' series *''Narbacular Drop'' *''Oddworld'' series *''Pneuma: Breath of Life'' *''Portal'' *''Portal 2'' *''Pitman'' *''Pushmo'' series *''Pushover'' *''Q.U.B.E.'' *''Quantum Conundrum'' *''Repton'' *''Scribblenauts'' *''Sheep, Dog, 'n' Wolf'' *''Solomon's Key'' and its sequel, Fire 'n Ice *''Stacking'' *''The Swapper'' *''Symbolica'' *''The Talos Principle'' *''The Witness'' *''Toki Tori'' *''Unmechanical'' Multiple character control *''Echochrome'' *''Echochrome 2'' *''Gobliiins!'' *''Pingus'' *''Pitman'' (a.k.a. Catrap) *''The Brainies'' *''The Lost Vikings'' *''Scarab Tales'' *''Dumb Little Creatures'' Lemmings series *''3D Lemmings'' *''All New World of Lemmings'' *''Christmas Lemmings'' *''Lemmings'' *''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' *''Lemmings Revolution'' *''Oh No! More Lemmings'' Construction *''Armadillo Run'' *''Amazing Alex'' *''Bridge Builder'' * Bridge Builder 2 * Bridge Constructor *''Crazy Machines'' *''Crazy Machines 2'' *''Elefunk'' *''Fantastic Contraption (2008 video game)'' *''Fantastic Contraption (2016 video game)'' *''Pipe Mania'' *''The Incredible Machine'' *''World of Goo'' *''Bridge Craft Story'' Algorithmic *''SpaceChem'' *''KOHCTPYKTOP: Engineer of the People'' *''The Codex of Alchemical Engineering'' *Manufactoria *''Human Resource Machine'' *7 Billion Humans Multiple puzzle types *''3 in Three'' *''Azada'' *''Big Brain Academy'' *''Blue Toad Murder Files'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' *''Castle of Dr. Brain'' *''Dr. Brain series'' *''Castles (video game)'' *''Castle Breakout'' *''Faraway: Puzzle Escape'' *''Machinarium'' *''MILO'' *''Professor Layton'' series *Puzzle Agent 1 & 2 *''Puzzle Panic'' *''Safecracker: The Ultimate Puzzle Adventure'' *''Smart Games Challenge'' series *''The 7th Guest'' *''The 11th Hour'' *''The Daedalus Encounter'' *''The Dig'' *''The Island of Dr. Brain'' *''The Fool's Errand'' *''WarioWare, Inc.'' *''Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates'' Collections *''Microsoft Entertainment Pack'' *''Microsoft Entertainment Pack: The Puzzle Collection'' *''Zillions of Games'' Other *''Check Man'' *''Chocolate Castle'' *''Chromatron'' *''CrossworDS (NDS)'' *''Cube Loop'' *''Cubicks'' *''Cuyo'' *''Devil Dice'' *''enDice'' *''Every Extend Extra'' *''Flow Free'' *''Gemsweeper *''Kula World'' *''Logos Panic'' *''Mr Driller'' *''Numerium Challenge'' *''Onee-san to Issho! Janken Paradise'' *''Shanghai solitaire'' *''Sitespot'' * The Turing Test (video game) *''UFO: A Day in the Life'' *''Wheel of Fortune (video game) References Puzzle Category:Puzzle video games